You Never Really Knew
by Catmoongirl
Summary: So, it's another year at Hogwarts. The tension between Slytherin and Gryffindor has lessened and Ron is head over heels for a girl named Tasha. But Tasha is not all that she appears and her secrets could cost Ron and his friends their lives...
1. Blame the PMS

Hey everyone! I'm back! With a Harry Potter Fanfic! (sigh) It's been a very long time. This story is kinda centered around Ron so if you don't like that, don't read.

Catzy: Now, Ed, will you do the honors?

Edward Elric: (grumble) I don't wanna...

Catzy: Oh, come on, don't be a baby.

E. E.: I'M NOT A BABY!

Catzy: Just say it then!

E. E.: Fine. Harry Potter does not belong to Melanie S. Thompson. She does not lay any claim to it.

Catzy: Good job, you get a gold star and a cookie.

* * *

"I can't believe you embarassed me like that Ron."

"What do you mean embarass you? I was worried about you?"

"Envious is more like it. You pulled me right out of my date!"

"How can you trust Malfoy? He was about to kiss you!"

"Maybe if you weren't so goddamn jelous he might have!"

Ron and Hermione had been fighting for an hour now. Ron had spied Hermione and  
Draco Malfoy together at the Three Broomsticks and had stepped in and pulled Hermione away. Harry was thankful they didn't start fighting until they got to the commonroom. He'd hated if the two had caused a scene right in the middle of the streets. Butwhen they did start yelling, it was like WW3 had started. He sat on the couch reading through a quidditch magazine, slightly bored by the repetative nature of his two friends. This morning, as he looked at his calender, he saw it had been about two days since their last disagreement so he guessed they were about due. Ron and Hermione stood in front of him, shooting insults back and forth. Harry had even begun to keep score and so far it was **Hermione-15 Ron-2 **.

"Ron, what is your problem!" Hermione yelled at him, her cheeks flaring red in aggrivation.

"My problem is that you actually fell for Malfoy's sweet talk like that...I thought you were supposed to be smart! But I guess you are just some know-it-all teacher's pet!"

All of a sudden, Hermione stepped forward in rage and brought her hand back. Only then did Ron realize what he had just said. But he didn't realize soon enough cause before he could get an apology out, she had smacked him across the face.

"Ronald Weasley, you are the most idiotic, shallow, mistrusting, piece of scum I have ever met. I...I...I hate you!"

She then stormed off up to the girls dorm leaving Ron wiht a hand on his cheek where she had smacked him and Harry looking at her in awe. Even he hadn't predicted she'd get that mad.

* * *

Hermione walked into the girls dorm and was surprised to find Draco sitting on her bed. 

"Draco? How did you get in here?" She questioned.

He looked up at her and pointed to the window which was open and a breeze was flowing in. "I flew up to your dorm. You Gryffindors should really be more careful about locking those windows." His broom leaned against her bedpost.

He walked over to her and kissed her deeply before she had a chance to say another word. "So what's the story with Weasly?"

"He's just jelous is all...nothing to be worried about." she told him, taking an exaspirated expressing at the thought of his stubbornness.

Draco raised an eyebrow and put his hands on her slim waist. "Jelous? I've got competition now, do I?"

Hermione smiled at him and put a hand on his cheek. "Of course not, Ron is just my friend."

"Judging by how loud you two were yelling, I'd say you two aren't as good of friends as I thought you were."

Hermione looked away from him remembering how harsh she had been on Ron. Maybe callign him "scum" was going a bit far. But what could she do now. She wasn't going to apologize to him. He was the one who embarassed her and pulled her date. And she knew he was too stubborn to apologize to her. Maybe she should just let it blow over, like she always did.

* * *

Ginny entered the common room that afternoon to find Harry and Ron sitting on the couch in front of the fire. 

"I've never seen her get that mad before." she heard her brother say.

"What?" Ginny said as she walked over to them and sat down next to Harry, "You and Hermione are fighting...again?"

"What do you mean again!" Ron, yelled at her.

Ginny and Harry both looked at each other then turned to Ron, with a bored look on their faces.

"Are you really that stupid, Ron?" Ginny said, shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, completly clueless.

Ginny shook her head and mumbled, "Never mind."

"I didn't think she'd be that upset by what I said...you think it may be that time of month for her?" Ron said.

"I can't believe you, Ron." Ginny said standing. "What is it with guys thinking the only reason girls get mad is because of PMS?"

Ginny then stood and walked off to her dormitory.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 1! I know it's not the best beginning ever, but trust me, it'll get better. So, I'll prolly post the next chapter when I finish editing it. That shouldn't take too long. Review please!

Hugs and kisses,

Melanie S. Thompson aka Catmoongirl


	2. Library Study Buddy

Hey everyone! Back! I finally finished editing...I hate editing. Oh well. Gives me something to do with my free time.

Catzy: Vash, will you do the honors?

Vash: What honors...you said you were taking me for doughnuts.

Catzy: Just...read this. (hands him a notecard)

Vash: But what about the doughnuts?

Catzy: Read that and you'll get them.

Vash: Catmoongirl lays no claim to Harry Potter or it's characters. There. Doughnuts, NOW!

Catzy: Fine. (gives him a box of Krispy Kremes)

* * *

"So when properly chanted," Tasha explained, "and combined with the variation of the normal wand wave, the power of the spell should at least triple in... Ron, are you even listening to me?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, yeah, triple. What in the world does she see in that greasy haired slimeball?"

Tasha sighed and closed her charms book. "Ron, it's not nice to spy." She leaned her elbows against the library table and put her chin in her hands. Ron continued to ignore his tutor and shook his head as he stared at Malfoy and Hermione, looking particularly cozy together at a table in the corner. "It sounds like someone's jealous."

"I'm not jealous of him!" Ron shouted, causing many heads to turn.

Tasha clamped a hand over his mouth and glared at him. "Fact one," she said in a harsh whisper. "You are being obnoxiously loud. Fact two, it's extremely rude to spy on your best friend. Fact three, if you don't study this stuff," she said as she tapped her enormous charms and spells text, "You're gonna fail your exams!"

Ron pulled her hand away. "But I-"

"Fact four, no excuses, you're already in over your head here with me."

Ron sighed and flicked his wand lazily, magically causing a small bottle of perfume to roll from Tasha's tote back and onto the table. He flicked his wand again and the perfume turned into a beautiful lily.

"Come on, I'm sorry alright?" He held the large flower out to her. "Forgive me?"  
Tasha gave him a small smile and took the flower. "I guess..." She slipped the flower  
behind her ear and began flipping through the books she had pulled from the shelves.

"So..."Ron started leisurely as he leaned forward towards the pale skinned, red hair girl.

"If you're going to ask me out again," Tasha interrupted, "my answer is no."

Ron's forehead collided with the tabletop with a loud crack and a frustrated groan.

People began to stare at the two of them again but Tasha tried to make it seem like nothing was wrong.

"Would you stop being so loud?"

"But why won't you go out with me!" Ron whined softly.

"You know why, Ron, so don't ask me to explain it again."

Ron took her hand and held it tenderly between his. "I give you flowers, I carry your books, I compliment you, so why won't you be my girlfriend?"

Tasha snatched her hand away. "Because, I like getting a flower boy, a transport system, and an hourly confidence boost without the emotional attachments."

Ron glowered, his eyes boring into hers. "You Slytherins and your fear of emotions. Doesn't matter where your from, you're all the same."

"Since when did you turn to the dark side, Weasley?" Tasha said with a smile at her old title for her tutee.

"You mean when did I get over the petty rivalries that our houses simply created in their over-competitive minds and decide to go against the grain? Can't say."

Tasha tossed her hair over her shoulder as she began to pack up her back, stuffing in tubes of lipgloss, eye liner, and lip liner that had rolled out on accident. Ron smiled and watched her graceful movements. She had the pale skin of her grandfathers Irish ancestors, the red hair of her grandmothers long lost ancient clan of southern Europe, the beautiful greenish blue eyes of her fathers almost undetectable Egyptian heritage, and a beauty all her own.

"Well, Weasley," she told him, throwing her back over her shoulder, "It's been fun, I'll see you here tomorrow during dinner."

As Ron watched her walk off, he saw Hermione stand up and rush over to her just before she headed out the door. The two girls seemed to be in deep conversation. At first it seemed pleasant but then Tasha seemed to be getting defensive as Hermione took on her know - it - all expression and repeatedly gestured to the large flower tucked neatly behind her ear. Soon enough, Tasha shook her head and seemed to mumble something to Hermione before quickly leaving the library.

* * *

Hermione sighed and settled down into the chair at the library table. Draco leaned over and put an arm around her shoulders. "What did you talk to Tasha about?"

Hermione smiled and slowly closed her book, avoiding Draco's eyes, giving him a coy smile. "I asked her about Ron. She seemed to take offense when I told her that I thought the flower was beautiful."

Draco blinked and moved his head, trying to look into Hermione's eyes. Hermione continued to maneuver her gaze, making sure she never looked directly into his cool gray eyes. She loved to taunt him this way. Draco grinned and took Hermione's chin in his fingers, turning her head so she actually faced him. "What are you doing? Trying to play hard to get?"

Hermione smiled smugly. 'Yep," she said simply before soundly kissing him on the lips.

* * *

Haha! Finally, the new character shows herself! I like Tasha, she's the kinda person I'd love to be. Yeah, reviews appreciated. 


	3. His Return

A/N: Normally, I put my responses to reader reviews here, but since I have recieved none at this time, I shall skip that.

Here's the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy it, I know I liked writing it. And today, we have Yuki and Kyo Sohma!

Yuki: Stupid Cat.

Kyo: Damn Rat

Catzy: Gorgeous boys! swoons

Yuki and Kyo: She's obsessed.

Catzy: Of course I am! You can't look into Yuki's beautiful eyes and see Kyo in his flippin sweet pants and not fall head over heels! Okay, boys, do your thing!

Yuki: sigh Catmoongirl owns no characters of JK Rowlings.

Kyo: Only her original characters and the plot belong to her.

Catzy:pats them on the head Good boys. Wanna come live with me?

* * *

Tasha sighed as she arrived in front of the stone wall that was the hidden entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Kneazle Tails," she muttered, absentmindedly fingering the large lily behind her ear. The stone wall slid away with a loud grinding noise. As she stepped into the common room, she realized she was pulling thoughtfully on one of the lily petals and quickly stopped. She couldn't afford to let Ron get to her head. An error like that for a person in her situation could have fatal consequences. With a tired groan, Tasha dropped her messanger bag by one of the lage green couches and fell back. Unfortunately, someone had been laying on the couch at the time and Tasha screamed as she landed on them.

The persons arm came around and covered Tasha's mouth with a cold hand. "You frighten too easily, my little cherry blossom," said a frighteningly familiar, chilling voice in her ear.

Tasha took a few deep breaths to regain her composure as her visitor removed their hand from her mouth. "I wasn't expecting you for another week. I was just surprised."

"You sound like you aren't happy to see me..."

Tasha bit her lip nervously. She had to choose her words carefully now. One wrong move and she would lose everything. "Of course I'm happy, I just wasn't expecting you. I thought you had important business to attend to."

"I do," said the voice again, "which is why I must leave now. Don't get distracted, my dear. Remember your promise..."

Then the body seemed to melt away and soon Tasha felt nothing but the couch cushions beneath her.

Relieved, she finally exhaled. She shook her head as she sat up, trying to shake off the tension in her body. 'If Ron were here,' she thought. 'He'd offer me a back rub.'

Tasha pulled the lily from her hair and lay back on the couch again, gazing at the flower with fondness. She could no longer deny it, she had fallen for Ron Weasley. She had failed the first test, but that wasn't a big problem. Her next task was to keep Ron from knowing she was in love with him, at all costs.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Harry and Ginny stared at the empty seats that were usually filled by Ron and Hermione. Ginny leaned over. "You don't think there's some sort of love triangle going on, do you?" she whispered in Harry's ear. Harry shook his head, his unruly hair swinging back and forth in front of his glasses. "Malfoy's gone too. Besides, Hermione's no idiot. She seems to sophisticated to be involved in something so sordid." 

Ginny nodded in agreement and looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco was, indeed, gone. As she looked farther down the table, she saw Tasha, her chin in her hands, a white lily behind her ear. She used her fork to push her food back and forth over her plate as she made a depressed sigh. "Tasha doesn't look to happy either. I wonder what's wrong."

"Maybe it's PMS." Harry mumbled, laughing softly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and stood. "You've been hanging out with my brother too long, Harry. You're starting to sound like him."

She turned, the ends of her red hair brushing against Harry's cheek, and walked over towards the Slytherin table.

* * *

Tasha looked up as soon as she heard the guys at the end of the table begin to chuckle and whistle. Ginny Weasley was walking towards her, rolling her eyes at the suggestive whistles and comments the guys made as she made her way past. "Tasha, can I talk to you?" Ginny asked. Tasha nodded and left her uneaten breakfast, following Ginny into the hall. 

"Did Ron do something to you, Tasha?"

Smiling, Tasha shook her head, unknowingly reaching up and gently tugging the petal of the lily. "No, he didn't do anything."

Ginny watched her fondle the flower and sighed. "He asked you out again, didn't he?"

"He does every day, what's new?"

"How can you be so calm about it!" Ginny exclaimed. "He's practically stalking you!"

Tasha gently shook the younger girl by the shoulders. "Breathe, Ginny, breathe. It's not a big deal."

Ginny took a few moments to regain her breath while Tasha stepped back and clasped her hands in front of her, her grip tight.

"Doesn't it annoy you though, being with Ron all the time?"

"Not really," Tasha responded, tucking a lock of her wavy red hair behind her ear. "Sure it's a bit disturbing at times, but it's not a bother."

Ginny eyed her with confusion for a few moments before a grin broke over her face. "You like him, don't you?"

Tasha's expression drastically shifted from a calm smile to a panicked look of surprise.

"Geez, don't looked so shocked. It's so obvious now. Oh, wait till I tell him!"

Tasha grabbed Ginny's wrist as she turned to leave. "Please, Ginny, don't! You can't!"

"Well, why not?" Ginny asked, her confusion returning. "Is it really such a big deal?"

Tasha bit her lip and stepped back. "It's a long story...one I'd prefer not to tell. But you can't tell him Ginny. You can never tell him."

"What's wrong? Do you have a boyfriend or something already?"

"I guess you could say that..." Tasha started slowly, nervously tugging on her ear. "He's not really my boyfriend..."

"Then what is he? What's the big secret?" Ginny put her hands on her hips in an impatient stance.

"If I tell you, you have to promise you'll never tell another soul, no matter what."

Ginny suddenly felt worried. Was Tasha being abused by someone? Or maybe her family was in trouble with the ministry. Or even worse, what if she was a death eater? But as Ginny watched Tasha, looking so scared and frail, she realized that even if Tasha was a death eater, Ginny would look at her no differently.

"I promise," Ginny stated solidly. "No matter what it is that you've kept a secret, you're still you and you're still my friend."

Tasha removed something from her bag and Ginny gasped. "That's-"

Tasha nodded and slipped it back into the bag. "Yes, that's why you can't tell anyone. It's not what you think."

"Then you'd better explain what the hell it really is."

* * *

Well, that's the next chapter! I know it's not as good as could be, but I beg you to stick with this story, because it gets better as it goes. Reviews are encouraged and appreciated. Bye! 


	4. Disappearing Strength

A/N: Hello again readers! Here's chapter four! I haven't gotten any reviews yet. I'm hoping I do soon. I mean, if no one's reading this at all, then I have no reason to write it, but if I don't write it, someone out there may be severly disappointed that I don't finish. So if you are reading, please review. I'd love to know if people are actually following this story. For our disclaimer today, we have the groups from Eragon!

Eragon: Um, you know you don't own us either.

Catzy: Yes I'm well aware of that. I met Christopher Paolini. He's a nice guy. I wouldn't dream of stealing his characters.

Saphira: We're not a very comedic bunch.

Orik: Aye, dwarves much prefer caves to fanfictions

Catzy: Well, dwarves are cool and all, but if you diss fanfictions again, I'll kill you with your own ax, dvergar.

Orik: I'd like to see you try, human.

Arya: _touches her first two fingers to her lips _Atra esterní ono thelduin.

Catzy: _does the same _Atra du evarínya ono varda. Arya-svitkona, eka fricai un Shur'tugal. Eka aí friai eom du vanyali, dvergar, Skulblaka, un Shur'tugal. Thornessa aí celöbra.

Eragon: Um, you're not a rider. You can't be.

Catzy: Hmmph, can so!

Nasuada: Hey, this is getting stupid! I'm the one who's leading the Varden.

Catzy: Ah, yes, Nasuada, please, start us off.

Nasuada: Ahem, Catmoongirl does not own Harry Potter or its characters

Eragon: The only thing she does own

Orik: Is Tasha Donovan

Arya: Any original characters taht may appear

Saphira: And the plot.

Hehe, enjoy!

* * *

Ron leaned back on his hands as a flock of owls passed overhead in the sky towards the Great Hall. 'Must be time for morning mail,' he thought to himself. This morning, instead of being present for mail delivery, Ron decided to go sit out by the lake. He was positive Harry would be surprised to discover that Ron had skipped breakfast. When it came to food, this Weasley was the one with very little self control. However, of stuffing his face with food as he usually did in the mornings, Ron had ventured outside onto the school grounds.

It was a quiet, beautiful day out. The sky was clear except for a few wisps of cloud and a beautifully shining sun. With a smile, Ron ran his hand over the grass, the last drops of dew from last nights humidity gathering on his palm.

"Not hungry, Weasley?"

"Not right now, Malfoy," Ron replied, instantly recognizing the voice behind him. "I was just beginning to enjoy myself."

To Ron's dissappointment, Draco did not give up and leave. Instead, he took a seat next to him. "Come on, Weasley. I'm not here to harass you."

"You could have fooled me," the red head replied, sarcastically.

"You trust Tasha, but you won't trust me?"

"Yep." Ron simply stated, leaning his head back to enjoy the sun on his face.

"Hermione trusts me," Draco stated although his voice held no smugness.  
"We all make mistakes, even the smartest of us."

"Is this how you treat Tasha, Weasley? Cause if it is, I'll make sure you never go near her again," he threatened, giving Ron a long, cold stare.

Ron sat up and looked over at Draco. He eyed him for a moment, gazing at his platinum blond hair, his cold grey eyes, and his snow white skin, trying to find what Hermione found so warm and comforting about this boy. He saw nothing; in his opinion, Malfoy was still the same old Malfoy.

"Is it any of your business?" Ron snapped.

Ron thought he may have provoked Draco into an argument, but he remained calm. "It's my business because I care about Tasha. Just like it was your business to yell at Hermione when you dragged her away from my date with her. It was your business because you care about her. Admittedly, you shouldn't have been so harsh, but you had a right to ask questions."

Ron recoiled, thoroughly surprised, causing Draco to laugh softly. "Don't you trust Hermione?"

"Of course I do. It's just-"  
"It's just that you don't trust me, right?" Draco interuppted.

Ron looked away, refusing to admit that his arch foe was correct. "You're not Draco Malfoy," he stated simply.

The blond boy tilted his head, looking confused. "What?"

"The Malfoy I knew was never this mature. And he was never right either."

"People grow up, Weasely. I thought you had as well. When we were children, we considered each other enemies due to a rivalry we didn't even understand. I got over it, Tasha got over it, hell, even Potter has been tolerant of me."

Ron grumbled incoherently and fell silent. Draco ran a hand through his hair with a thoughtful expression. "Hermione's been concerned lately...about you."

"She has?" Ron asked, surprised. "But...why?"

"She's afraid she'll lose your friendship because of me. She's been begging me to try and talk to you."

"So she wants us to be...friends, is that it?"

"Pretty much," Draco answered with a sigh.

Ron stood, brushing grass and dirt off his hands. "Alright, we can be friends. I really don't care anymore, Malfoy. If Hermione will be happy, then what the hell?"

Draco stood up and held out his hand. "Truce?"

Ron smiled and gripped Draco's hand in his own. "Truce."

* * *

That evening, Tasha lay in bed, her mind swimming with nightmares as she slept. 

The girls in her dorm had often complained about her tossing and turning noisily in bed all night long, mumbling in her sleep, even seizures. Their complaints didn't last long when she woke up in the morning and they saw the tears on her cheeks and dark circles under her eyes. Tonight, she had put a silencing charm on her bed to ensure that her dorm mates got their rest. Coincidently, tonight was when she had the worst nightmare of them all.

_He was approaching her slowly, His hand reaching out to touch her face as she fell to her knees in front of Him.  
_

_ "You are mine...you will be my wife," He said in His smooth voice that was like a spoken charm, influencing her mind, bending her to His will. "You will bear my child and my reign shall continue."  
_

_ "No," she whimpered softly, trying to pull herself up and run, but He had her under His spell now and her body refused to comply.  
_

_ "You will be mine!" He growled, grasping her by the throat, choking her.  
_

_ She clawed at His hands, trying to push Him away. She couldn't tell if He was smiling; His whole form was a mass of shadow. He lifted her up, off of her feet and her vision was beginning to darken as she became desperate to get to some air._

Suddenly, she sat fully upright in bed, covered in a cold sweat, gasping for much needed oxygen. "It was all a dream..."she whispered. "He's not here..." She put a hand to her throat but quickly recoiled, feeling the twinge of bruises on her neck. They were large, flowering, spots of purple and it looked as if someone had put their hands on her...like in her dream.

Tasha looked around nervously, suddenly feeling that the dorm was too quiet. She quickly climbed out of bed, put on her slippers and ran out of the dorm as fast as her legs would carry her. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to go somewhere to be safe. Before she knew it, she was in the dark corridors of the school, the silver glow from the moon the only light available. Without noticing she had crossed the distance across the school, she had arrived in front of the Gryffindor Common Room painting, panting and wheezing.

The Fat Lady looked slightly worried but acted as if she didn't notice Tasha's current state. "And what is a Slytherin doing here so late at night?"

"Hippocampus Plushie," Tasha rasped out.

The Fat Lady eyed her suscpicously. "You're not a Gryffindor."

"I gave you the password now let me in!"

The Fat Lady huffed something about impatient students and swung open. Tasha crawled into the common room, hoping to find someone but immediately stumbled and fell flat on her face, feeling the soft red carpet on her cheeks.

With a groan she stood up and saw Ginny, Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione all sitting at a table in front of the fire. Draco had his arm around Hermione's shoulders and Harry and Ginny were standing slightly to get a better look at Tasha from behind Ron.

"Tasha..." Draco started slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"What are all of you doing here?" Tasha asked. 'Why didn't you invite me?' she thought.

"I thought you were asleep." Draco said.

"Didn't you guys want me here?" Tasha whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Her nightmares, being alienated by her friends, having visits from &_Him&_, it was all beginning to build up on her like some horrible tidal wave and now had finally swallowed her up. She completely broke down, throwing herself to the floor, sobbing loudly.

She didn't hear Ron get up and go to her side. She didn't notice he was right beside her until he spoke. "Hey, come on, come sit with us and tell us what's wrong."

He lifted her up and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to the table where he set her on his chair and he pulled up another for himself.

Ginny gently touched her shoulder. "Did you have another dream?" Tasha had confessed her nightmares and their contents to Ginny that morning. At least she had some idea of what she was going through. Tasha nodded, sniffling. Draco handed her his handkerchief for her to wipe the tears off of her cheek. She accepted it and handed it back without a word. Draco had known about the dreams she had for years, so she wasn't surprised that he was offering his help. She remained silent, quietly crying.

"I think I'll head back now." Draco finally said, kissing Hermione on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I should probably be going to bed," admitted Hermione, uncomfortable with the long silence.

"Me too," agreed Harry. The two of them went up to their dorms and left the Weasely siblings with a very, very quiet Tasha.

Soon, Ginny could no longer take the awkwardness of the situation either. She said something about being tired and went to bed as well. Now it was just her and Ron. Suddenly, Tasha wanted to dash out of the room. She didn't like having Ron seeing her at her weak moments.

"Hey," Ron said, his voice only slightly louder than a whisper. "You alright?"

Tasha detested that voice and loved it at the same time. Just hearing it made her want to confess every fear she had and find sanctuary within his arms.

"No..."Tasha whimpered. "I'm so scared, I'm being watched...always being watched...I'm not safe anywhere, not even here."

Ron felt his heart breaking in two with every second he saw her in pain.

Something inside of him snapped and he picked her up by her waist, for she was fairly light, and put her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her close.

"You're safe here. No one can hurt you as long as I'm around." His voice was low and soft. "I won't let anyone make you cry."

"Ron..."Tasha whispered, weakly trying to get him to let go. "Stop..."

Ron only held onto her tighter. "No...I won't let you go. Not this time."

She looked up at him to yell at him to let her go but before she could get a word out, he captured her lips in a warm and loving kiss.

* * *

Ah! What will Tasha do! Will she reject Ron and kick him to the curb? Or will she give in to the Weasley boy's charm and affection! Find out in the next chapter. Reviews please! I'm having a create-a-character contest with this too. I only need one guy and one girl. In your review...if I get any...give me a description of an original character, made entirely by you. No recreations of another character. It can be up to five paragraphs in length. Make sure you include name, nationality if they're from another country (yes America is considered another country in this, so if they aren't English born, make sure you tell me), what languages they know if they know more than one, unique traits, what they look like, if their a pure blood, muggle-born, or a muggle all together, and other interesting bio information. Hopefully in the next chapter I'll give the results. The cut off for entry is going to be the 22nd. So enter soon! I hope to get some reviews. Thanks again for reading!

Huggles and kisses,

M S Thompson


	5. Rejection, Irritation, and Invitation

A/N: Here we are, once again! This is actually two chapters combined into one, so...it's like a two for one special! Hope you all enjoy! Today we have...Alice 19th!

Nyozeka: I dunno if this qualifies as official Lotus Neo-masters business.

Alice: But it seems like fun! Right, Kyo?

Kyo: Sure, Alice. It sounds like lots of fun. _smiles _

Frey: It'd be alot more fun if I got a kiss for all this hard work. Alice?

Kyo: _hits Frey over the head_

Frey: How bout you Mei Pai Lin?

Mei Pai Lin: _Kicks him in the shins_

Frey: Mayura?

Mayura: _shoots an arrow at him_

Frey: Catmoongirl?

Catzy: Ooh, I would, but I can't betray Kyo...or Chris...

Kyo and Chris: What!

Catzy: Hee hee, I think Kyo's simply adorable and Chris and I...we're engaged!

Chris: When did that happen?

Nyozeka: Anyway...

Alice: Catmoongirl does not own

Kyo: Harry Potter

Frey: Any of it's characters or plot

Mayura: She does own

Mai Pei Lin: Tasha Donovan

Chris:And any original characters that may appear.

Enjoy!

* * *

Tasha blinked in surprise as her sudden impulse to yell at Ron to let her go melted away. His tenderness was like a radiating aura and washed over her in waves, a pulsating warm feeling in her chest…or was that the rapid beating of her heart? She had to stop him, but her body wouldn't comply. Instead, it was slowly leaning into Ron's, returning his kiss.He'll kill you both for this, her mind told her, you know that. You're betraying Him.

Flashes of her nightmare appeared in her mind, His fingers clutching her throat, His grip bruising her skin. He'd come after Ron when He was finished with her. She loved him too much to put Ron in that kind of trouble.

"No!" Tasha shouted, shoving him away and scrambling from his lap.

"What? What is it?" Ron asked as he tried to keep the chair from tipping backwards.

Tasha finally straightened herself out and stood up straight. "Just stay the hell away from me!" she yelled at the red head. Her hands clenched into fists at her side. "Stop following me! Don't talk to me! Don't come near me! Just leave me alone!"

Ron hung his head, his heart suddenly split in two. On any other occasion, he would have tried to stop her as she stormed out of the Common Room. He would have apologized, promised to be better, done something to make her happy. But he wouldn't do that for her anymore. He wasn't going to be her slave and get nothing from it. He wouldn't let her order him around anymore. He loved her, but she didn't love him back.

He loved her…and he let her go.

* * *

Draco shook his head as Tasha descended the stairs from the Girls Dorm the next morning. "Why the hell would you yell at Weasley that way? You know he likes you…a lot. He was simply acting on impulse when he kissed you. You shouldn't have gotten mad at him."Tasha glared at him as she threw her bag over her shoulder. "I know that, alright?" she snapped. "I'm going to apologize. I was in a terrible mood last night. I overreacted."

"Overreacted…that's an understatement. You were like a hydrogen bomb! Kaboom!"

They made their way out of the Common Room and towards the Great Hall.

When they arrived, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry were waiting for them outside the massive hall. Hermione rushed into Draco's arms to give him his good morning kiss. Tasha rolled her eyes. Hermione used everything she could as an excuse to kiss him. One for morning, one for breakfast, one for lunch and dinner, one for studying…the list was never-ending. With a deep breath for courage, Tasha walked up to Ron, ready to apologize profusely.

"Ron…"she started, trying her best to meet his gaze. "About last night-"

"No, don't apologize for it." Ron interrupted. "Don't say anything. I really liked you Tasha. You know that. I did everything for you, I carried your books, gave you gifts, showered you with praise. Every time I knew you were wrong, I told you that you were right. Every time you were upset, I changed myself to make you happy. I don't even know who I am anymore. I can't change for you anymore Tasha. I won't bend to your will anymore. You don't appreciate it and I'm sick of how you aren't even the least bit grateful. I'm sorry; I can't be your friend anymore. I think it'd be best if we just went back to the way it was before. You and I keep our distance."

Tasha stared at him in disbelief. His words were slowly ripping her heart out.

_I'm sorry; I can't be your friend anymore. I don't even know who I am anymore. I won't bend to your will anymore. _

Everything was beginning to slowly fall apart…her life was unraveling slowly and she had no way to salvage all the tangled threads. Tears spilled from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, silent jewels of sadness that shattered into pieces of agony as they landed on her robe and blouse.

She wanted him to look away, to stop gazing at her with that disappointed look that spoke so loudly of refusal and alienation.

"I hate you…Ron Weasely…" she whispered, looking at her feet. "You won't even give me the benefit of pushing you away…you had to steal that from me as well."  
She turned away and began to make her way back to the Common Room. She wouldn't sit in the same room with that stupid Weasley now. She couldn't bear to…

"Tasha, wait…" Ginny pleaded, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Tasha turned around, slapping the other girl's hand away. "Don't touch me you filthy Weasel! Just leave me alone!" Her anger flared and she could no longer contain it. "You're all just traitors! Go ahead…exclude me…while you're relishing in my pain, just remember that those who betray others ROT IN HELL!" She ran off, dropping her bag, books spilling onto the floor.

Ron turned away, shaking his head, ready to fill his stomach with breakfast when Draco suddenly grabbed his shirt collar and shoved him roughly against the wall. "You jerk! What the hell have you done to her!"

Ron glared at the pale haired boy. "Let go of me…" he stated calmly.

"I trusted you! I trusted you wouldn't hurt her! Look what you've done to her!" Draco's eyes flashed dangerously as he shouted at Ron, looking positively livid.

Hermione pulled at Draco's shoulders, but could not get him to release Ron. "Draco, please!"

"You're going to apologize to her." Draco ordered, "You're going to treat her with the respect she deserves."

"I'll do nothing of the kind, Malfoy, now put me down."

Draco dropped Ron and stepped back. Ron dusted off his shirt and looked up. "Are you finished?"

"No," Draco stated before kicking Ron squarely in the head, knocking him to the ground. "Now I'm done. Come on, Hermione, let's go."

Hermione looked nervously between her departing boyfriend and her best friend. Ron really had no reason to say such things to Tasha and Draco had good reason to give Ron such a beating. She followed her instincts and went with Draco.

Ginny shook her head. "Ron, you are truly an idiot…"

Ron sat up, his nose bleeding." What!" he yelled, outraged. "You're siding with him!"

"Damn right I am." She followed Hermione and Draco.

Ron looked to Harry. "Harry, mate, you believe me, right? I did the right thing, don't you think?"

Harry shook his head. "Ron, you went overboard…you didn't even listen to her. Didn't you stop to think that maybe she was afraid last night? Maybe the reason she yelled was because she was so confused and scared? No, you didn't and now you have to live with your mistake."

Harry walked away after the rest of the group

* * *

Tasha kept her head bowed as she sat at her usual table at the library. Her red locks fell in front of her face, hiding the long purple bruise running along her cheek bone, her black eye, and the cut on her forehead. She winced as she hit the bruise on her elbow again. She put her quill down, giving up on finishing her essay. She'd complete it over breakfast tommorow. She had planned on getting it done last night, but He had come for another visit. 

_Tasha curled into a ball, trying to protect herself from the terrible abuse. The toe of His boot kept ramming itself into her spine.  
_

_"You wench…you betrayed me!" He shouted, grabbing her wrist, pulling her roughly to her feet.  
_

_"No…I didn't…" Tasha whimpered. "I swear I didn't. I stopped him, I pushed him away."  
_

_He glared at her, his eyes glowing with flames of malice.  
_

_Then to Tasha's surprise, the flames softened to embers and He gave her what she guessed what supposed to be a soothing smile. "You're right, this must be some plan of yours, isn't it?"  
_

_Tahsa nodded, hoping He wouldn't see through her lie. "That's right…it's a plan…"  
_

_"Good, carry it out as you see fit. I shall return another night." He then dropped her onto the floor, and her head met sharply with the wooden floor. The world spun before her eyes and she retched violently, nausea overtaking her. Then, pain and exauhstion consumed her and she collapsed, darkness pressing against her eyes._

Tasha had been rushed to the Hospital Wing by the girls in her dorm. Madame Pomprey had asked about her injuries. Tasha said she had fallen down the stairs and had tried to make it back to her dorm before passing out on the floor. The nurse seemed skeptical but didn't press any further inquiries. Now, here in the sunlight of the beautiful Sunday morning, Tasha stuffed her things back into her new bag. She had never found the other one, or it's contents. She had left it sitting on the floor outside of the Great Hall the previous day.

"Hey," a voice said softly above her.

Tasha looked up to see Ron's warm brown eyes looking down at her. He was holding her bag out to her. "I…uh…wanted to give this back to you…"

Tasha looked away and threw her other bag over her shoulder, trying to hide the scars on her face. " Keep it, I don't need it."

Ron suddenly dropped her bag and grabbed her shoulders, tilting her head upwards. At first, her heart began to race, thinking that he was about to kiss her. Her lips parted in anticipation against her will and her eyes half closed. But he gingerly touched the bruise on her cheek. "What happened to you? I heard you fell down the stairs but I doubt you could have gotten this from falling down stairs."

Tasha's heart sank and she gently pulled herself away; he had placed his grip directly on a large swelling cut on her arm. The muscles had twinged in pain for so long she had to rub the spot softly to make the throbbing stop. "I'm alright, really. Now can you just leave me alone?"

Ron hastily picked up Tasha's bag and put it over his shoulder, then before Tasha could say anything, scooped the young girl up into his arms and began carrying her out of the library. "Here, I'll take you back to the Common Room. The rest of us were planning to meet there anyway."

Tasha pushed against Ron and his strong arms. "Put me down, filthy Weasel!" She tried to make as much noise as possible so that Madame Pince would insist that Ron put her down but a hand closed over her mouth before she could say another word.

"Just be quiet, alright? I'm sorry for yesterday. Draco won't let me come back to the Common Room unless I bring you with me. So just be coopperative for now…"

Tasha bit down on Ron's fingers, causing him to withdraw his hand. "I don't want you near me! I told you that!" Ron had already gotten her out of the library, ignoring all the odd looks from the other students and now, Tasha was making noise just for the sake of being loud.

Ron rolled his eyes and placed the girl back onto her feet. "Fine, walk by yourself. But either way, you're coming with me."

Tasha leaned against the corridor wall for some slight support as she began to limp down the hall beside Ron, her leg stiff with pain.

Ron watched her, refusing to help her as she struggled to get down the corridor. She didn't want his help, so he wouldn't give her any aid. He was releasing himself from her hypnotic grip on his heart one small step at a time.

* * *

Draco sat on the couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, looking particularly upset. Harry and Ginny were sitting not to far off at a table, working on their essays for Transfiguration class. Hermione, who had been sitting next to Harry, helping him with his homework, stood up and began walking to the couch. "Draco, what's wrong? It's not like you to be so quiet."

Draco didn't look up at Hermione as she sat down next to him. Instead, he continued to stare into the crackling flames of the fireplace. "I'm waiting for Weasley. That git has a lot to explain."

Hermione sighed and lightly placed a hand on Draco's forearm. "Draco, you realize asking him to bring Tasha with him would probably hold him up?"

Draco grinned. "See, that's part of my genius. By having him bring Tasha here, we can sort this out. Then I won't have to worry about anything. But, if he can't convince Tasha to come, I don't have to look at Weasley's ugly face. It's a win-win situation."

"For you maybe," Hermione stated with a sigh. "For Ron and Tasha it's a lose-lose."

"Hermione," Draco started, turning to his girlfriend. "Do you honestly think the two of them will solve their problems on their own?"

Hermione smiled weakly. "Well, to be honest, I don't have very high expectations of Ron in a situation like this."

"Thanks, Hermione, I had no idea you cared so much."

Hermione turned towards the Common Room entrance upon hearing Ron's voice. Ron had just stepped inside the Common Room and was now offering his hand to Tasha, who was struggling along.

Tasha slapped his hand away. "I can do it myself, Weasel."

Ron pulled his hand away and made no further attempt to aid her as she entered.  
Draco on the other hand, was at Tasha's side in a moment. He put his arm around her shoulder to support her. Tasha accepted his help and let him lead her to the table where Harry and Ginny sat.

At this sight, jealousy flared inside Ron against his will. It was as if Malfoy was stealing away everything he cared about. He unconsciously rubbed the spot on his head where Draco had kicked him. It twinged with pain and he quickly stopped.

"So," Tasha started as she sat down next to Ginny. "Why exactly did you ask Weasel to interrupt my studying?"

"You and Ron need to sort this out, Tasha," Ginny replied, tucking her red hair behind her ear. "We can't be forced to choose sides in this.

"It's not as if it's your problem anyway. As long as I don't have to look at Weasley again, I'll be fine."

Harry shook his head. "I don't see how that can be done. You and Ron have nearly all your classes together."

Tasha shrugged. "That's what blindfolds are for."

"Be serious," Draco ordered.

"I am serious."

Ron finally approached the table and spoke up. "What is there to solve? She used me. She took advantage of the fact that I liked her."

"So what?" Tasha responded coolly. "You didn't have a problem with it before."

Ron growled in frustration. "That's not the point. The point is that you're so bloody afraid of commitment, that you were willing to hurt me to avoid it."

Tasha stood up, nearly falling over as her leg burned with pain. "I'm not afraid of commitment!"

"Then why in the world would you push me away like that!"

Tasha narrowed her eyes. "If I thought you could handle it, I'd tell you."

Ron sighed in exasperation. "Don't talk to me like I'm a child."

Then, Ginny shot up and Tasha sensed an aura of rage around her. "Will you two just stop it? This isn't right! Tasha, please just tell him the truth!"

Tasha's anger faded and she suddenly became meek and timid. "Ginny, you know I can't do that," she said softly.

"Why not? You told me.""Because if I tell him, He'll kill all of us!"

Ginny suddenly put everything together. It all made sense now. Tasha had confided in Ginny alone. And because of that, Ginny's life was now in danger. If she told Ron and something went wrong, all three of them were likely to withstand the worst of the mistake.

Ginny looked around at everyone. Ron was looking confused, Harry looked almost sympathetic as if he was beginning to understand Tasha's dilemma, and Hermione and Draco looked eager to do whatever they could to help their friend in her plight.

"Tasha," Ginny whispered. "Tell them."

"I can't -"

"Yes, you can!" Ginny shouted. "Look around you Tasha! We're all here for you! We're all willing to help! Harry and I may not know exactly what you're going through, but at least we have an idea! You think we won't help? We'll do everything we can to protect you!"

Tasha hung her head. "Ginny, you may be right...but...Ron is already in too deep. I'm afraid I can't tell you the truth yet. It's just not the right time. I care for all of you. And right now, telling you would cost you your lives. I refuse to sully my hands with your blood."

* * *

Despite the current tension between the two, Tasha and Ron met on Friday after classes to continue their tutoring. Tasha's injuries had been healed by Madame Pompfrey against Tasha's will the day before. Ron wasn't sure why Tasha insisted on keeping her bruises and scars but he didn't pry.

The conversation between Tasha and Ron was short and Tasha usually dominated the conversation, instructing Ron on proper charm casting. Whenever Ron spoke, his responses were brief, muttering the occasional "yes's" and "Hmm's". If he didn't speak, he just nodded. This was extremely unnerving to Tasha and she didn't think it improved the current situation between them.

"So," Tasha explained. "When combining the two incantations together, you have to remember to combine the proper wand waves as well, understand?"

"Whatever," Ron mumbled, his chin resting on his hands.

Tasha sighed and snapped the large charms book shut, causing Ron to jump slightly.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

Ron looked over at the red head out of the corner of his eye. "Sorry doesn't always fix things."

Tasha rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "And neither does the silent treatment."

Ron shook his head and began to put his things in his back. "That's it, I'm out of here."

Tasha jumped to her feet. "You're just afraid, you coward." she hissed at him.

Ron shot her a cold glare. "Don't assume you know what I'm thinking, you lousy snake.

If you weren't so afraid to just tell me the truth about what the heck is going on, there wouldn't even be a problem."

Tasha's hands clenched into fists. "Don't you dare Ronald Weasley," Tasha snapped, tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't start with that."

Ron jumped up as something inside him snapped. All the deception and secrecy had finally gotten to him. At that moment, he didn't know anyone he was more upset at than this belligerant Slytherin. "I'll start what I want. I'm tired of this two-timing behavior of yours. I wish you'd just come out and tell me what the matter is."

People in the library were already beginning to glance over at the two of them curiously.

It probably didn't help that Ron's comment pushed Tasha to screaming.

"I can't tell you, Ron!" she yelled, her voice echoing in the quiet library. "I want to, I want to tell anyone! But most of all I want to tell you! But I can't!"

Ron's anger softened only slightly as she began to cry, her shoulders convulsing as sobs choked her voice. "Tasha, keep it down..." He looked around nervously at all the onlookers of their argument. "Nothing to see here," he stated, waving his hands in a gesture for them to go about their business. "Just go on, keep studying or reading or whatever it is you people do."

Many of the people went back to work with the occasional frightened glance at the disruptive pair but some even moved to tables farther from them, as if they were afraid a fight would break out.

Ron rolled his eyes and put a hand on Tasha's shoulder. "Just sit down," he told her. "Just sit and calm down."

Tasha brushed his hand away and sat down, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hands to rid her face of her tears. "This is all your fault."

"How is it my fault!" Ron exclaimed quietly as he sat as well.

Tasha looked up at him and she could have sworn she heard her heart shatter. He was looking at her with an expression of extreme curiousity and she thought she saw a glimmer of tenderness in his gaze. She wanted to tell him everything, pour out all that was going on to him. But if He found out she did, He'd kill Ron just to get even and perhaps He'd even kill her. She was probably expendable by now. "I-I can't tell you, Ron. Please, you have to understand."

Ron sighed. "I figured that's what you'd say. Listen, Tasha, I'm tired."

Tasha raised an eyebrow curiously. "Then take a nap. What does that have to do with anything?"

Ron clenched his hands in frustration. "No, Tasha, I'm tired mentally. From all of this. The only reason I don't want to be near you is because I don't feel like being hated. You hate me so much and I can't stand it. I want to hate you too...I really do...but I can't."

Tasha's mind was reeling with confusion. What was he saying? Was this his way of telling her that he...

"What are you tired from Ron?"

The Weasley boy looked up at her and sighed. "Can we just...start over? Go back to the way it used to be? I'll even stop giving you gifts if that's what you want..."

Tasha shook her head. "Ron, you can't take back what you said."

"I know I can't," Ron admitted. "But I can ask for forgiveness. Can you forgive me?"

Tasha looked away. "I can try to...but I can't guarantee you..."

"That's more than I deserve," Ron stated and stood up. "Well, I'm gonna head back up to the Common Room. I promised Harry I'd meet him and Ginny for some Wizards' Chess."

Tasha stood and slung her messanger bag over her shoulder. "Me too. Draco should be getting back from his date with Hermione soon. He'll prolly wanna talk to me."

The two of them exited the library and made their way into the corridor.

Tasha turned to him when they reached the hallway that would take them their seperate ways. "I'm sorry for everything, okay?"Ron nodded and smiled slightly. "It's fine...I'm sorry too..." Then he conjured up a beautiful blue rose and leaned over, placing it in her hair behind her ear. "Goodbye, Tasha."

Tasha felt her heart skip a beat as she placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Then he turned and began to walk away.

Tasha watched him walk away, thoughts running through her head.

**You could cover it up, you know.**

_No, I couldn't_

**You know the spell. And what would it hurt? No one would know, right?**

_But what if He finds out?_

**Hey, if it's not in writing, you can always deny, deny, deny**

Tasha groaned in frustration and finally gave in. "Ron!" she called, running after the boy. "Wait!"

Ron turned as Tasha finally came up to him, looking concerned. "What is it? Did you forget something?"

Tasha took a deep breath. She was about to take the plunge into very dangerous waters. "How would you like to go on a date with me tommorow?"

Ron smiled. "I'd love to..." he stated simply. "I'll meet you out front tommorow before everyone leaves for Hogsmeade."

Tasha nodded, slightly stunned. "Yeah...okay..."

Ron turned and continued on. "I'll see you then!" He said, turning back to look at her.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! I worked hard on this piece. Reviews are great! Next chapter is the big date! Which is actually quite long...  



End file.
